


Stargazing

by worldrevolvesaroundus



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldrevolvesaroundus/pseuds/worldrevolvesaroundus
Summary: They start to slowly stroll around the globe and try to find all the constellations they can name. It’s when Elise stops to look at a constellation that seems to be incredibly funny, that Even sees him. The boy.Wow.It’s a cute boy and he has his head tilted upwards to study the great globe as well as Elise probably does right now.But it’s not just a cute boy. It’s the cutest boy Even has ever seen.Or: Even and Isak meet at a science exhibition.





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OrTheNightEverythingChanged](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrTheNightEverythingChanged/gifts).



> Hello, friends!  
> This is my first fic in this fandom and I wrote it for a very special person, @thegirlwhocouldntfindthewords, because it is her wonderful birthday today, including stars and the universe, an exhibition, and of course Isak and Even falling for each other.  
> So again, Happy Birthday, Paola! I love you ♥
> 
> Thank you Ikram (@isaksy on tumblr) for betaing this mess, you're an angel!

Even doesn’t know how long he had been standing in the apparently never ending queue of people who want to enter the cooler building. Suddenly, he snaps out of his train of thoughts of cool breezes, nice cold drinks, and water fountains, when Elise impatiently pats his upper thigh.

“Even, it’s us!”, she squeals, already jumping ahead to the lady at the reception desk. “One ticket for a big schooler and one ticket for a middle big schooler, please!”, she orders excitedly.

The receptionist smiles and her eyes crinkle. “Oh so can you tell me how old you are, my dear?”

Elise blushes under the sudden attention, she clutches her yellow dress in her hands, gaze fixed to the ground and swaying on her feet.

“One student and one child under 8, please”, Even chuckles and pats her head. Elise swings her little arms around his legs and giggles in excitement.

Even just hopes that the 150 kroner he paid are worth it.

~

Inside, it’s a lot cooler than expected and Even is grateful for the change of temperature.  
He looks around the entrance of the exhibition and Elise already squeals, pointing at a great globe that demonstrates the stars and the constellations you see in the night sky.

“Come on!”, Elise pulls at his hand to drag him to look at the exhibit. It’s a huge globe, in absolute darkness, only the little points of the stars and other phenomenons of the universe shine bright on the dark surface. Even has to lay his head completely into his neck to take in the globe in its entirety. He wonders how it must look to Elise, the fact that its abnormally big and mesmerizing already amazes Even.

Elise makes him read the explanation to the exhibit twice to collect all the important information. They start to slowly stroll around the globe and try to find all the constellations they can name. It’s when Elise stops to look at a constellation that seems to be incredibly funny, that Even sees him. The boy.

_Wow._

It’s a cute boy and he has his head tilted upwards to study the great globe as well as Elise probably does right now.

But it’s not just a cute boy. It’s the cutest boy Even has ever seen.

His blond curls fall softly over his forehead, reflecting the shine of the stars above him. Even traces their way over his ears to the back of his neck, where they get slightly tinier and curlier. Cute Boy studies the globe with intensity and has his mouth open with amazement, a lovely cupid’s bow enhancing the shape of his beautiful lips. He’s tall, maybe even as tall as Even himself and he’s wearing a white T-shirt with a wide neck that shows the beginning of his collarbones. His dark jeans hug his legs deliciously tight and he has a paper and a pen clutched in his hand – big, beautiful hands, as Even notices.

He is still studying the globe, when Elise’s high pitch scream carries through to Even’s ears, interrupting the thoughts about Cute Boy that started to get less PG.

“Look, Even, it’s Isak!”

The moment she exclaims the name, Cute Boy looks in Even’s direction and their eyes meet.

It’s just a second but Even feels like the air got punched out of his lungs. Isak travels his eyes to Even’s hand, where an excited Elise just decided to run away from. Screaming, she runs towards Cute Boy, and to Even’s surprise, he laughs and waves at Elise.

Even is still in a form of trance, not really comprehending what’s happening right now, but his reliable legs transport him in front of Elise and Cute Boy, who laughs at something she said.

“Hi”, Even says, a little out of breath, and it comes out more as a question than a greeting.  
Cute Boy stretches his hand towards Even who stares at it for a second until taking it in his own.

“Isak, nice to meet you”, says Cute Boy, _Isak_ , and Even is only able to clear his throat while shaking Isak’s hand. To his relief, Elise saves him, explaining: “This is my cousin Even! Even, it’s Isak from school!”

And oh. Even heard of him before. Isak, he’s a volunteer at Elise’s summer program in school, they’re crafting constellations and learn about the planets and the universe. And Elise seems to be a big fan of Isak, the way she always talks about the interesting stories he tells and how beautifully he can craft, Even!

And Even gets it now. He wants to craft constellations with Isak too, preferably take him home after that and feed him breakfast.

“It’s a pleasure”, Even smiles, and he can’t let this slide. Now or never. “Do you want to join us? We just came in.”

Elise jumps at that, taking Even’s hand already dragging him further into the exhibition, not even waiting for Isak to answer.

“It’s a yes then”, Isak chuckles and winks at Even who for a moment feels like he would combust into one million little pieces.

They make their way through the exhibition, looking at miniature constellations, reading facts that Isak seems to already know judging by the way he sometimes slightly nods along, and let Elise draw her hands through different kind of sands and over stone surfaces while Isak explains how they can be found on different planets.

~

It’s only at the end of the exhibition that Even realises that he doesn’t want Isak to go, but their ways inevitably have to part.

“That was fun”, Isak says, smiling softly at Even. Then he crouches to be at Elise’s height and and his smile gets even brighter. “I hope to see you again on Monday, Elise!”

She giggles, but looks up to Even, a small pout on her lips. “Do we really have to say goodbye now?”

He looks at her apologetically, and explains, that Isak probably has stuff to do.  
With a wave, they say goodbye to each other and Even turns around one more time, only to see Isak also walking away, and it stings in his stomach. Sure, he will eventually see Isak again, at the school when he offers to pick up Elise, but Even also doesn’t want the day to end yet.

_Do we really have to say goodbye now?_

In an abrupt movement, he turns around and shouts after Isak.  
Some people turn their heads towards them, but Even only has eyes for Isak, who lifts a hand to his forehead to look back at them against the sunlight.

“Do you wanna eat some ice cream with us?”, Even shouts, laughing, and his heart misses a beat when Isak laughs too and starts to jog back to them.

“Who would say no to ice cream?”, Isak says when he’s in hearing distance.

“Nobody!”, Elise exclaims, dragging on Even’s hand, excited to get her promised ice cream.

And when Even looks at Isak, he sees him already looking back, equally excited, and he decides that yes, going to the exhibition was absolutely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I'm @worldrevolvesaroundus on tumblr, come talk to me!


End file.
